


Dumbass and Fishboy

by sweatpantz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gay Panic, Getting Together, M/M, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatpantz/pseuds/sweatpantz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance finally finds something he's better at than Keith. It doesn't end how anyone expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SPLASH!

All five paladins were wandering together on a hot tropical forest planet- not too different from some parts of earth. The colours and shapes of the foliage differed a little and the air smelled...lighter? They had been warped there by Allura; she had instructed them to wear casual clothes on this mission as it shouldn’t involve combat and the temperature of the planet was quite high for humans this time of year. Their mission was to look for a miniature alien civilization that had apparently been threatened by the Gallra. Yes, this civilization was comprised of a very advanced humanoid society much like earthlings and Alteans except that each being was only a few inches tall. The biggest challenge of this mission for the paladins was to simply find the small city were these beings resided. 

“This isn’t faaaair. How are we supposed so find such a tiny baby city on a giant mama planet?” Lance whined. “And I’m dying of heaaaat.” He hadn’t gone an entire minute since they warped here without whining about something. The entire group groaned. 

“Well Coran did give us this uh.. map?” Pidge answered hesitantly, twisting a large, tattered piece of paper back in forth in front of their face, trying to figure out how it was supposed to be read. 

“Then the geniuses of the group should hurry up and figure it out.” Lance pouted. “I’m sufferinggg. This kind of sweat is gonna dry out my flawless skin.” He whined. Several ‘Oh my god’s and ‘Shut up Lance’s echoed throughout the group. 

“Maybe if you stopped running your ugly mouth your face would sweat less.” Keith grumbled. 

“ExcuSE ME?” Lance gasped dramatically, falling back by Keith so he could argue directly to his face. “This gorgeous mouth is an asset to the face! This is the mouth of gods, all hot alien babes gaze upon this mouth and-“

“Guys- shut up a second.” Pidge shamelessly interrupted. “I see something up here that kinda looks like one of the markings on the map and I hear something too, this way!” She started jogging forward and the crew went after her, eager to finally find what they were looking for. They ducked under some leaves and stopped when they found themselves in a small clearing,

“Woah.” Hunk breathed. There was cool grey rock under their shoes and a few feet ahead it dropped off into a clear pool of water that flowed slowly into a river travelling away from them. A small waterfall supplied the water of the pool and sprayed a light mist over a small area surrounding it. 

“Water!” Lance screamed, whipping his shirt off and immediately running towards it. 

“Lance!” Shiro warned. “Stop! This is an alien planet we don’t know what-“ 

SPLASH!

Shiro groaned and rested his face in one of his palms. “Too late.” 

Lance was beaming. “Its amazing in here the water feels so… ah!!” He jumped around in the water like a five year old. “Its so refreshing lets have a pool party!”

“Lance.” Shiro chastised. “Most of us are here on a mission to help an alien civilization avoid eradication. Not to have a pool party.” 

Lance whined, pulling himself out of the water. “C’mon, not even for a bit? Anyways, who wants a wet Lance hug?!” The dark skinned boy beamed. The other paladins all pulled disproving faces, except Hunk, who actually looked like he was considering the possibility, smiling a little. But Lance’s attention was elsewhere. He turned to smirk at Keith. “I bet mullet wants one, or are you too scared to get your dumb biker gloves wet?” He taunted, waltzing over to Keith.

“I’m not scared, I’m just allergic to wet idiot.” Keith said, leering at the other boy. Lance just inched closer and closer, making the other boy back up. 

“Oh, so will you get a fever if I touch you? At least then you’ll get to be as hot as me for once, ha!” Keith just kept up the angry looking at him and continued to sidestep the blue paladin.

“Boys.” Shiro said, voice bordering on angry dad tone. But it was too late. Lance had already backed Keith to the edge of the pool and challenged him to either take the wet hug or the water and Keith was losing his balance. 

“Lance, shit- wait!” He actually looked panicked, which was not usually a symptom of Lance’s teasing for Keith. He was trying to lean away from Lance and the water at the same time when Lance took the last step that would push him over the edge. “Lance fuck! I can’t-“ Keith’s eyes went wide and he scrambled at Lance’s body for purchase as he teetered backwards, finding only flat slippery stomach. He grabbed the top of Lance’s shorts in his desperation, pulling the taller boy into the water with him. 

SPLASH!

The other paladins watched, mildly concerned. Keith wouldn’t normally freak out about Lance succeeding at one of his lame tricks. When the two boys emerged Keith appeared to be clinging to Lance for dear life, arms wrapped around his head and legs wrapped around his waist, touching the least water as possible. Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro stared in shock. Lance let out an awkward chuckle; this was not a Keith response he was used to dealing with. “Umm. Uh. I thought you were allergic to wet idiot? Also- why did you try to pull my shorts down you pervert? I know like everyone wants to get in my pants but why are you-“

“I CAN’T SWIM YOU GIANT ASS.” 

“Oh. Oh! Geez, sorry. You know the water is only like.. 4 feet deep right here though right?” 

Shiro stood at the edge of the pool with his arms crossed, looking over the two. He did not look impressed. “Alright, now that you’ve had your fun Lance. Can we please get going with the missi-”

“WAIT!” Lance screamed, attention snapping back to Keith. “YOU CAN’T SWIM?” He repeated as if it just sunk in. Keith just glared at him, dipping a leg into the water a little, trying to decide if Lance or the water was worse. A smile was breaking out on Lance’s face; he’d found something he was actually better at than Keith. “Well, I just happen to be the best swimmer like, on this entire planet probably. Maybe I could teach you”. Lance was in his prime, teaching Keith something. He would be his superior in this! He could make Keith look and feel like a total idiot instead of him for once. 

“LANCE.” Shiro urged, angry dad voice finally coming out in full force. 

“Wait, hear me out hear me out.” Lance raised his hands, walking awkwardly around in the little pool with his new Keith attachment. “Shouldn’t all the paladins of Voltron at least know how to swim? Shouldn’t we be prepared for all scenarios just in case?” 

“Lance I’m going to kick yOUR ASS ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS WATER.” Keith growled. Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, seeming to make a decision. 

“You know what? Fine. We don’t need this many people for a mission like this anyways, and your attitude today is distracting the rest of the team. We’ll go figure this out and you guys can stay put and have your pool party. It’ll be a good bonding exercise for you two. Next mission though I expect your work ethic to shape up.” He gave Lance an ‘I’m disappointed in you’ look and signalled for Pidge to keep telling him the directions. 

“We just follow this stream-“ She murmured and they started walking away.

“SHIRO!” Keith yelled after them. “No! No- you guys! Don’t leave me here with him!” It was all in vain. 

Lance just grinned. “Sweet! Mullet, you just scored yourself lessons with the hottest and bestest swim coach around.”

“Bestest isn’t a word.”

“I mean growing up by the beach and teaching all my smaller siblings, I’m probably better than most actual swim instructors you know? I’m up there with you know, lifeguards, Olympians, I’m a fish in water! And you’re a… a Keith in water. Ha!”

“Get me out of the water right now so I can kill you. I’m not actually going through with this bullshit.” 

“Yeah you are.” Lance smirked. “This is training, and a direct command from Shiro, I know how obsessed you are with training and I’m sure you won’t be able to stand Mr.Leader-dadface being disappointed in you if you don’t learn.”

Keith knew he was beat, he figured he would just have to grin and bear it. “So I’m just supposed to learn to swim in a few hours.” 

“Sure!” Lance grinned. “You’ve got me as a teacher after all!” He couldn’t wait to see Keith flopping around in the water like an idiot. “Now, we’re gonna have to get you actually in the water.” Keith glared at him. “What, are you actually scared of it?”

“N..no!” Keith shrunk in a little on himself, letting one of his legs slowly dip down into the water, squeezing his eyes shut until he felt a toe touch the solid rock at the bottom. He let out a soft breath of relief and stood proudly on his own for about a half second before he slipped. “LANCE!” He screamed, reaching for the other boy. Lance took mercy on him and caught him under the arms, chuckling. 

“Careful there fishboy, its slippery.” Lance just stood there for a second, holding Keith steady and grinning wide down at him. It felt amazing to… to show off how much more he was in his element than the other boy. “Ahem.. okay. So to start, we’re gonna have to get you actually under the water without you freaking out. Okay lets start you out on the edge so you can hold on to the side.” Keith nodded slowly, satisfied with the fact that Lance wasn’t making more fun of the fact that yes, he was a teeny tiny bit scared of the water. He let Lance guide him over to the wall, taking another deep breath and steadying himself with the rocks on the side.

Lance cocked a hip, humming in thought. “Actually. First, you should take your shirt off.” 

Keith balked, opening his mouth and then closing it again. 

Lance groaned and rolled his eyes. God, why did Keith have to make everything so awkward? Lance didn’t need to deal with this. “Keith. Shirt. Off. You don’t want it dragging around while you swim, it’s annoying and it’ll make you heavier. Actually, take your shorts off too while you’re at it.” Lance started following his own advice, stripping down to just his boxers and tossing his shorts carelessly onto the ground. Keith watched with an unreadable expression and slowly took his shorts off too. He made sure to keep a good balance so he wouldn’t slip into the water again. 

Keith curled his fingers under the hem of his shirt, ready to lift it over his head. “Don’t watch me Lance. Creep.” 

Lance’s mouth flapped in disbelief. “I’m literally going to see you shirtless for the rest of the afternoon, what the hell are you talking about?! What else is there to look at?!”

“Just stop looking at me, you’re making it weird!” Keith growled, cheeks colouring. 

“Oh I’m the one making it weird!? Fine! Whatever!” Lance huffed, and both of them turned away from eachother. Lance was pouting. Why did Keith have to act like this all the damn time? Did he have something to hide? Maybe he had really ugly back acne or something embarrassing. Lance smiled to himself. Yeah, he couldn’t miss that. 

Lance peeked over his shoulder at Keith and his smile was wiped right off his face. Keith’s back was- sadly- not covered in acne, but adorned in delicate, rippling muscle. His skin was smooth, and almost flawless- just a few small scars from training. Lance swallowed. He guessed that was a plus side of the ridiculous amount of training that Keith did; being pretty much shredded. Keith’s arms were over his head with his shirt pulling over his shoulder blades and Lance’s eyes quickly darted over him. Slim waist, curves fading into muscled back, recently bared lithe shoulders. 

Lance turned back around fast. He found himself quickly patting down his hair and making sure he didn’t have any water snot. “Ah- ahem. Are you done yet Mr. Glamorous?”

“Glamorous?”

“Yeah, diva practically wants his own private change room, pssht.”

“Would you just shut up for once in your life Lance?”

“…So you’re done?” Lance beamed smugly and turned around. Keith tossed his shirt onto the rocks, glaring at the other boy.

“Yes. I’m done asshole.”

“Pffft.” Lance chuckled. “You’re seriously keeping your stupid gloves on?”

Keith just shrugged. “I don’t see why not. They’re pretty light.” 

Lance snickered. “God, you’re a such a tool.” It was weird though. With his waist under the water Keith really looked like he was wearing nothing but his stupid biker gloves. Lance’s stomach did a weird thing and he ignored it, clearing his throat. “Alright now, whatever. Dip your head under the water to get used to it, try to touch your butt on the bottom.” 

Keith made a face that said something like ‘no way in hell you giant asshole’. 

Lance sighed. “Wow okay then, I’ll have to start you out on the baby version of this.” Being better than something at Keith wasn’t as fun as he thought it would be, it wasn’t really funny to make fun of someone when they were scared. Keith actually seemed vulnerable like this and it turned Lance off of his teasing. Maybe Lance was less of an asshole than he had thought he was. “Okay follow me.” Lance came to kneel in front of Keith. “On your knees so your head can still be out for now.” Keith did as told. “Okay now-“ Lance lowered his mouth into the water and started to blow bubbles and then he pressed his whole face into the water, still blowing bubbles. He could hear Keith laughing and he snapped his head up. “Hey, its not my fault I need to teach you the baby way!” He pouted, crossing his arms. 

Keith snickered. “No I was just happy because it looked like you died.” He teased.  
Lance feigned devastation. “Um wow! That hurts me Keith!” He put his hand over his heart before rolling his eyes. “If you’re done laughing at me fishboy you can go ahead and try it yourself already.” That got Keith quiet again.

“Fine.” Keith glared at Lance and sunk his chin down into the water and started blowing bubbles. Lance giggled. Okay maybe this was fun- Lance liked the sight of Keith with his angry eyes sticking out of the water like that, water bubbling in front of his nose and his normally perfect hair sticking to his cheeks. Keiths face disappeared into the water and the bubbles kept coming up, and kept coming up, and kept coming up. 

“Jesus!” Lance tugged his hair and pulled his head out of the water. “What the hell are you doing, did you die?!” 

“No.” Keith just hummed smugly, rubbing his head from where Lance had pulled his hair. “When I’m training I push myself to do my best so I blew much more bubbles than you did.” 

“Pfft-“ Lance held back a laugh. “So you think this is what makes you a good swimmer huh? Well I wasn’t even trying, I can blow you away with my bubbles fishboy.” He grinned and lowered himself close to the water again. “Longest bubble blower wins. Ready, set, go.” Both boys lowered the bottom half of their faces into the water, staring daggers at eachother as water bubbled up in front of them. Five seconds into it they seemed to both realize the ridiculousness of it and came up again to laugh. Lance thought about how Keith was definitely seeming more comfortable in the water now and Keith thought about how oh no, Lance’s laugh can actually be nice. Thankfully, Lance quickly wrecked to moment. 

“So are you ready to drop that ass to the floor yet? Remember to blow your bubbles. ” Keith stared at him. Did the dumbass really just say that? 

“Unbelievable.” Keith muttered, but Lance’s idiocy did help him forget about how freaky it was to lose himself in the big open space of the water with his whole head under. He quickly bounced under the water once, his heart raced a little, but his head was back up in the air in a second. 

“See? Not so bad right?” Lance smiled. “Okay now three more times.” 

“I’m gonna kick your ass.”


	2. It Helps Me Concentrate When You Shut Up

The two boys spent another fifteen minutes just messing around to get Keith a little more comfortable in the water. Soon Lance had him holding onto the edge of the rock and kicking his feet. It was a pretty big step for Keith; he was breathing a little heavily from nerves at the feeling of his hands being the only thing grounding him. Lance watched with his hands on his hips. “Okay let your arms chill dude, you’re supposed to let yourself float, not use the rock to freakishly hold yourself up.” 

“I am floating.” Keith ground out, his fingers clenching in frustration.

“Man, swimming is supposed to be chill, calm down, I think it’ll actually help you.”

Keith took a deep breath. It didn’t help. “I can’t just force myself to calm down dumbass.”

Lance sighed. “Alright, come here.” Lance took Keith’s hands off the wall and the shorter boy immediately protested, flailing and shouting. Lance gently held Keith’s wrists in a similar position to him holding the wall and started to drag him slowly around the pond.

“Lance, fuck! No no no-“ Keith scrambled to get his feet touching the ground again but the momentum of Lance pulling him made his legs trail behind him “Shit shit shit, Lance stop it!” 

“Ssshh.” Lance rolled his eyes. “You’re okay, just kick.” 

“Lance- I can’t” Keith squeezed his eyes and fists closed. 

“C’mon its fine, I got you buddy.” Lance rubbed his thumbs a little against the tops of Keith's wrists. He couldn’t believe he was soothing Keith instead of making fun of him. Why did the world always have to turn around on him? “Open your eyes, look, you’re practically doing it.” 

Keith kept his eyes shut for another ten seconds, grumbling curses at Lance. His body tensed before he slowly opened his dark blues again. He took a long breath and found relief washing over him. Lance was actually shutting up for a second and he could listen to the water drift and cascade off the higher rocks as he was pulled. He turned his head to watch water flow behind him. His eyes fell shut again for a moment, this time in serenity.

“See? S’not so bad, right?” Lance said softly.

“Shut up, it helps me concentrate when you shut up.” 

“Well I personally think what helped you concentrate was my calming words and attractive personality. Lance: expert swim coach, expert guidance counsellor.”

“You know what? Let go of me, just let me drown already.”

“And ruin my perfect record? In your dreams fishboy.” 

 

With Keith finally feeling relatively comfortable in the water he started to learn very quickly, kicking his feet and actually gaining his own momentum. Lance started to switch to only holding one of his hands at a time or holding him up and teaching him how to use his arms. Through all this Lance felt like his heart was going through more stress than it should’ve been, slowing down and speeding up again when he held Keith’s waist or touched his chest to change his position. Lance was currently holding Keith in a back float, one arm wrapped around his back and one hand around his calf, trying to show him how to keep his toes around the water and stop him from flailing.

“Wait- I- Lance! How do I turn around fast enough if I fall- how do I-“ Keith’s voice cut off in a little gasp and he shivered. Lance was dragging a hand up and down his calf.

“Woah. Your legs are like, so smooth bro. Uh. Do you shave?” 

Keith didn’t know whether to be defensive about the fact that yes, sometimes he does shave his legs or the fact that he just has really soft babyish leg hairs. Or maybe he should just be freaking out about the fact that a cute (annoying) boy was stroking his leg.

“Um.. Uh.” 

“You know, whatever, aah- it doesn’t matter. Every dog has his day or whatever that saying is. Every man has his way. Each man has their own. Whatever that is you know haha-“ Lance was rambling. Lance talked a lot but he didn’t ramble. Except when he was around pretty girls. He couldn’t deny to himself anymore that this situation was getting more and more…gay? It was probably just because Keith was so girly though; Keith’s body was just tricking him or something. Just because Keith had sorta longish hair (damn that stupid mullet) and soft legs and a back that was…nice didn’t make Lance gay. Did it? Nah, Lance liked girls; girls had cute perky butts and long eyelashes and stuff. Well. Keith had long eyelashes… his butt though- what was his butt even like? 

“Lance.” Keith’s voice interrupted his thoughts and he snapped back into reality, where he had apparently just been standing there dumbly, holding Keith for a few too many ticks. “You zoned out.” Lance tried to keep his face neutral. Keith just had to interrupt his thought train while he was thinking about his butt. Way to make things awkward again Keith. 

“Oh. Yeah. Hahah right. Try to keep your front out of the water as much as you can.” Lance took his hand off Keith’s calf and instead held him more princess style, pulling him through the water and telling him how to make the back stroking motions with his arms. Keith closed his eyes and listened, seemingly having resigned to actually doing this cooperatively with Lance. 

But Lance just couldn’t let a good thing be. His mind was still stuck on gay thoughts and Keith’s butt. If he could just know that he didn’t like Keith’s butt he could probably stop thinking about this, right? As he guided Keith through the water he tried to make it seem like an accident as he ghosted a hand over one of Keith’s asscheeks.

Keith jolted in the water, face flushing. “What the hell was that?!”

Lance tried his best to keep a straight face. He half wanted to laugh and half wanted to crawl into a hole and die. “Sorry. My hand slipped.” Keith grumbled but didn’t say anything else. Lance frowned. There was nothing about that little fondle that he found unpleasant. He had to get a better feel. For his own mental health. To make sure he didn’t like it. He solidly groped Keith’s ass and found that it just felt…nice, soft, perky. Well shit. Damn. While Lance freaked out internally Keith freaked out externally. 

“LANCE. WHAT. THE. HELL. ARE YOU DOING?!”

Lance was sweating even in the cool water. “My hand slipped again.” 

“I’m gonna… kick your ass.” Keith said slowly- the threat felt very empty. His voice just sounded confused now. Lance felt a little bad and decided to get back to just swimming for a while. His gay panic could wait until later. 

\----

“I look like an idiot doing this.” 

Lance held in a laugh. Keith did look pretty adorable- stupid- with just his head and little flopping glove hands sticking out of the water in a doggy paddle. 

“Well.. I won’t confirm or deny that, heh. But honestly you’re doing pretty fantastic for a first timer! I barely have to hold onto you anymore!” Lance actually felt a little bitter about this- he found himself reaching for Keith too often even when the boy was doing fine floating on his own. Keith would gripe that he was fine and Lance would hold his hands back, feeling like an overprotective mother instead of a maybe-slightly-gay teen. 

Now Keith was doggy paddling back and forth from Lance to the wall, about ten feet and over some deeper water. “I bet you didn’t learn to swim in a day” He remarked smugly, the expression just looked comical with his wet face sticking straight up out of the water.  
“Yeah, you know- I didn’t, but a student is only as good as their teacher buddy.” Lance winked. 

“God you’re such a brat.” Keith breathed, panting a bit from his efforts. Lance just grinned at him. Keith flailed a bit and Lance immediately lunged forward to grab him, pulling him into a princess hold under the water again.

“Woah there!” Lance smiled brightly, and Keith decided he hated Lance’s real smile- because an asshole has no right to be cute. “Should we take a break for now fishboy? You’ve learned quite a lot and I don’t want you to tire out and drown on me and ruin all my hard work.” Keith just tried not to think about all the skin that was pressed against Lance under the water. He had just gotten used to not being held by him anymore. In fact why was Lance even holding onto him at this point? They were probably shallow enough that Keith could touch if he went on his tiptoes or swam forward just a foot.

“Uh. Yeah. I guess we could take a break.” Keith mumbled, dipping his head down to blow bubbles in the water to hide his reddening face. Lance laughed and started to pull Keith back to the shallow end. Every moment Lance didn’t let go of Keith his heart pumped harder. Why was he doing this? Keith could surely at least make it back to the wall on his own but Lance didn’t let go until they were almost there and majority of Keith’s body was out of the water. Lance gently put him down and it made Keith feel so...dainty? To be carried around like that- it made him feel cared for and delicate. Surprisingly he didn't mind it. He was so used to ruggedness and taking care of himself and being alone that having someone look after him like that made him grateful and flustered. He felt his cheeks colouring further.

“Ahh.” Lance hummed happily. “Sitting in the sun after swimming is almost as fun as swimming.” Lance started pulling himself out of the water and Keith found his eyes glued to the other boy’s ass. Thin, wet boxers leave very little to the imagination and Keith had to take a deep breath as he started to crawl out after Lance. Do not crush on your best friend. Do not crush on your best friend. Stop looking at his ass stop looking at his ass stop looking at his ass OOF!-MMPPHH. Keith fumbled while crawling out of the water and ended up falling face first into Lance’s butt. Lance yiped and his head whipped around in shock, but he quickly recovered, smirking. 

“Wooah, okay then. I thought you said you were gonna kick my ass when we got out of the water, not kiss it! But you know, this works too, worship me.” Lance teased, wiggling his ass back. “You know, I thought you’d at least take me to dinner first or kiss my face- OOF.” Lance was pushed into the dirt. 

\----

“Well I’m glad they’re not in any danger for now, but for sure we should keep a lookout on this-“ Pidge, at the front of the group, stopped in her tracks and quickly shushed the other paladins. “Wait, I hear something.” Pidge snuck a little further up the stream to the clearing where they had left the other two. They crouched behind a rock and looked in through the leaves and their jaw dropped. Keith was on top of Lance and the two were fiercely making out in the dirt. Hunk and Shiro caught up and blinked owlishly at the scene.

“Wow… uhh I wonder if they got any training done at all.” Hunk buried a laugh in his big hand.

Shiro sighed. “At least they finally succeeded at bonding.” 

“MMmmmmmn.” Lance’s hands slid up Keith’s thighs to give his ass a firm squeeze. Pidge screamed. Both boys jumped, alerted to the presence of the others. 

Keith quickly rolled off Lance and turned red, darting around to gather his clothes. Lance just stood proudly, crossing his arms, then waving them around to emphasise his attitude. “I know exactly what you must be thinking; ‘Lance and Keith?’ ‘How does that Lance do it?’ ‘He was already amazing with the ladies and now he’s got this pretty mullet boy wrapped around his little finger?’ ‘That Lance! What an ace of all trades, what a-“ Lance was swatted on the back of the head by Keith. “Hey- oww…” 

Keith whispered something to Lance, who sighed and nodded, whispering back, but loud enough to be heard. “Okay okay, sorry babe.” Keith somehow flushed even darker red, hopping into the water to wash the dirt off himself and cool down. Lance stretched his arms out, casually addressing the other three paladins. “So anyways, could you guys maybe like, leave again for a bit so me and Keith can keep making out? We were really getting-”  
Keith shrieked from in the water. “LANCE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make my life beautiful I LOVE feedback plz <3 and come say hi on tumblr to ymirasfuck or 1aney !!  
> this fic just felt like alot of screaming lmao, i hope you guys liked it!  
> i also made art for this fic but im too embarrassed to link it here lmao


End file.
